In a mobile communication system, a radio link control protocol (RLC) belongs to a part of a layer 2 protocol, and it has a segmentation and automatic repeat-reQuest function (ARQ), and uses two mechanisms of acknowledgment and timeout, to realize a reliable information transmission on a basis of an unreliable link.
In order to ensure a reliable transmission, a receiver sends a RLC layer status report (i. e, RLC status report) to a sender, wherein the status report may include information such as a sequence number of a packet not received and the like. After receiving the status report, the sender may retransmit the packet not received as indicated in the status report.
In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, the RLC layer status report may include one or more sequence number (NACK SN) of the RLC layer data packets (i.e. RLC PDUs) that are not received or unacknowledged.
In 5G NR (New Radio), continuing applying a current RLC layer status report will result in an information redundancy, and a low transmission efficiency.